


Give Some More and Take Another

by timehopper



Series: Give and Take [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuckolding, Eye Contact, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: After treating Fareeha on her birthday, McCree has become a regular guest in her and Satya's bedroom. Things are going well for him... right up until Satya makes a certain special announcement at a meeting and Ana finds out about their 'arrangement.'And then things get even better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote Give and Take, there was a second "request" to have a second part to it wherein Ana finds out her daughter is a cuck and McCree lives his twenty-something self's dreams. It's taken me a long time and many drafts to get it right, but here's the first half of it! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Please please PLEASE heed the ships and tags; there are a lot of kinks here that not everyone will be comfortable with, not to mention that a decent chunk of this fic will feature McAna. I know McAna is not to everyone's taste, which is why this is a _sequel_ to "Give and Take" rather than another chapter. And before you come at me over the ship, please also remember that everyone involved in this story is an enthusiastically consenting adult. Even the ones with age differences. 
> 
> To everyone still here, thank you for being chill about this. I hope you enjoy. And let me know if there's anything I forgot to tag for that I should have included - i tried to be thorough, but like I said, there are a lot.

The only thought that ran through McCree’s mind was ‘ _Satya's got some mighty fine hips.’_ It was hard to focus on anything else with them in his hands, holding her steady above him as she bent down to suck greedily on the head of his cock. Her swollen belly just lightly grazed his chest as she ducked down lower to take his cock in, all the way in to the back of her throat. As she did, the thought immediately vanished, and remembered that he was technically supposed to be eating his mistress out right now.

 _Mistress._ It was a word he had never once thought he would use to refer to Satya Vaswani, but over the last few months, he’d gotten used to it. McCree had been a little reluctant to accept Satya's request for him to fuck her in front of her wife at first, but after that first time, all three of them had discovered how much they liked it. And so it was that McCree became a frequent visitor in their bedroom.

"Satya, please..." Fareeha whined, somewhere off to McCree's left. McCree laughed, the puff of air through his nose sending a shiver all through Satya. He withdrew his tongue from her, licking his lips as he pulled back to rest his head on the bed.

"She's got a point, you know," he said. "I think you've kept her waiting long enough. We ain't got much time left before the meeting."

Satya lifted herself off McCree's dick with a wet _pop_. "She can wait," she said simply. McCree caught a glint of mischief in her eye as she smirked at him, face upside-down in his vision. "You, however, can not."

Before anyone could say another word, Satya went right back to what she was doing. She swallowed McCree's dick down all in one go and rubbed her tongue along the underside of his shaft, just as she'd recently discovered he liked. McCree came almost immediately; even he hadn't expected his orgasm to hit him quite so hard and so suddenly, but Satya took it like a champ, swallowing every last ounce of his cum without so much as a break to breathe. Which was quite the feat, considering how much of it there was.

Fareeha practically sobbed as Satya popped off McCree's dick and licked her lips clean. She leaned back and McCree leaned up to meet her, slipping his tongue between her folds and licking at her vigorously, desperate to get her off before they had to clean up and get going. Fortunately for him, Satya looked a lot more composed than she really was, and she came within the minute, gushing as she cried out above McCree and coated his face in her juices.

Satya crawled off him slowly and got to her feet. Her legs shook as she made her way over to Fareeha, who was sitting in a nest of blankets on the floor, legs spread by a bar made of hard light and bound to her wrists. It really is a beautiful sight, McCree thought. Fareeha's legs were spread wide enough he and Satya could perfectly see the way her pussy clenched and fluttered around the vibrating dildo shoved inside her. The hard light cast a soft blue glow over Fareeha's skin, and even better, it was reflected in the steady stream of arousal trickling from her. It gave both her and the dildo an almost ethereal glimmer.

But McCree didn't have time to wax poetic about how pretty she was - not when Satya was throwing his clothes at him from the floor.

"Get dressed," she commanded. McCree gave her a lazy salute, doing as she said without hesitation. He did, however, take his sweet time, if only because he wanted to watch as Satya slowly removed the dildo from her wife.  
  
"Such endurance," Satya crooned, using her free hand to stroke her wife's face. "I think that deserves a reward."

"Are you finally going to let me...?" Fareeha trailed off, barely able to get the words out, though if it was from exhaustion or arousal, McCree couldn't really be sure.  
  
"Not yet," Satya said, and Fareeha visibly deflated, but she did not argue. Satya was still very much in control here. "However..." 

Fareeha perked up. "Yes?"

Satya stood up and walked to their shared dresser, opening up a drawer that McCree had come to learn from experience contained quite the variety of sex toys. "If you can manage to make it through the entire meeting without coming... I suppose I can let McCree fuck you." 

Fareeha gasped, unable to hide her excitement. "But you said-"

"That you are not allowed to ride him until I have? I never said I would not _also_ be taking my turn."  
  
McCree raised his eyebrows. He hadn't been allowed to properly fuck Satya in weeks - and for good reason, he supposed. McCree knew he could be a lot to take in sometimes.

"But what about our..."

"Are you complaining, Fareeha?" Satya's gaze grew cold, her tone fierce. It sent chills down McCree's spine, and he wasn't even the subject of her false disdain this time.

"N-no..."

"Good." She turned to McCree. "And you?"

McCree laughed. "I'll take whatever I can get," he said. "I'll make sure to be good and gentle with you two."

"Excellent." Satya turned around to rummage through the drawer, and a moment later procured a small, egg-shaped vibrator and a remote. "Then finish dressing and leave. Fareeha and I have one more thing to do before the meeting begins."

 

\------

 

The meeting began just like any other. Winston stood at the head of the table and gave them all a quick briefing about why they were there, and everyone listened attentively for the first few minutes before their minds inevitably drifted off. Nobody seemed to suspect anything was off at all, even despite how acutely aware McCree was of the low buzz he could hear coming from Fareeha to his right. He hoped nobody else was close enough to hear it - she looked feverish enough as it was without anyone actually knowing she was plugged up with a vibrator.

Eventually, Winston finished his briefing and opened up the floor to any questions, comments, or concerns the team had about the state of things right now. There was the usual complaint that the team was still too small to have any real impact on the world, but it was answered with a promise that they were looking into more recruitment opportunities.

It seemed nobody else had much to say after that, however, so Winston gathered up his notes in preparation to call the meeting to a close. Before he could, however, Satya stood up.

"If I may make an announcement," she said. McCree was suddenly reminded of when she announced her and Fareeha's engagement, and a sense of dread came over him. Somehow, he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Of course, Satya. Go on," Winston encouraged.

"I would like to inform you all that I am pregnant." Satya stood up straight, face turned upward and lips twisting into a pleased smile when the whole room became abuzz with excitement.

"Congratulations!" Mei shouted.

From Genji: "Ah, Fareeha, you must be so proud!"

"Good for you two!" Mercy said, followed by a raucous bellow of proud laughter from Reinhardt, and perhaps the loudest "I am so happy for you!" McCree had ever heard in his life. It almost drowned out the excited shout of Arabic coming from Ana entirely.

And then, finally, the question he had been dreading: "Who's the donor?"

The room went quiet. All eyes were on Satya. McCree decidedly did not like the smirk on her face. He chanced a glance at Fareeha, nervous, and saw that she was apparently as appalled by what was about to happen as he was.

"There is no donor," Satya said. "The father is McCree."

Silence fell over the room, so stifling that Fareeha's whimper (horror to everyone else, presumably, though McCree knew it was actually a noise of utmost arousal) seemed somehow amplified in it.

Everyone stared at Fareeha. McCree suddenly wished he was in the dark about the vibrator in her, because he was pretty certain that all of this put together was enough to get her to lose Satya's little bet with her. If she hadn't come already from the vibrator alone, the announcement of Satya's cheating and the subsequent humiliation would probably do it for her.

It felt like an hour before anyone spoke. To McCree's surprise, it wasn't Winston calling an end to the meeting, but Ana. "Everyone out. Now."

McCree stood from his seat and hastily made his way to the door. He almost made it out, too, along with Satya, but they were both stopped by Ana jabbing a finger in their direction. "Not you two!" she snapped. "You will stay right there until I'm done with Fareeha."

“Yes, ma'am,” McCree said. And something about Ana’s commanding tone set off a strangely pleasant churn in his gut. He looked out of the corner of his eye to Satya, who was still smirking smugly.

The sick bitch. She was enjoying this.

Not that McCree could blame her. This plan of hers was all a part of whatever weird, kinky game Satya and Fareeha were playing. McCree may have been a part of that same game, but he didn't pretend to know all the details of it. He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know half of what these ladies did behind closed doors. All he knew was that Fareeha had one of the biggest humiliation kinks of anyone he had ever met, and Satya liked to use that every opportunity she got.

Like now, apparently. But he hadn’t been expecting _this_.

As the door shut behind the last person to leave the room (Tracer, with a cheeky little wave), Ana marched across the room and stood at Fareeha’s chair, clearly ignoring the way her daughter refused to look her in the eye. At least she could pretend it was out of shame at the revelation that her wife had been cheating, but McCree knew better. Fareeha was turned on beyond comprehension.

“Fareeha.” Ana’s tone was all cold fury and suppressed rage. “Do you mind explaining yourself?”

“Mum, I…”

But Ana didn’t give her time to answer. “You don’t seem surprised by this at all. Did you know she was cheating on you?”

Silence. McCree looked between Fareeha and her mother. Ana was shaking.

“I can’t believe I raised a cuckold. One who, apparently, takes delight in her wife getting impregnated by someone else!”

McCree saw the shaking of Fareeha’s shoulders as she took in a stuttering breath. He wanted to say something, to reassure Ana that this was all part of some plan, but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his hip.

McCree looked over at Satya. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

Satya sidled up closer to McCree. She ran a rand down his flank and along the side of his thigh, her eyes never once leaving her wife. Clearly, Fareeha wasn't the only one getting off on her humiliation.

Satya continued to stroke his leg. Her hand moved in, feather light on every up stroke, closer and closer to McCree's groin. The cowboy glanced at her, then over to Ana, who was still too absorbed in scolding her daughter to notice what was going on.

“What're you doing?” McCree asked again, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“They aren't paying attention,” Satya said, and then suddenly all pretense of coyness was gone. She went right for McCree's belt, opened it up, unzipped his fly, and slipped her hand into his pants. “And I have not had my fill of you yet.”

McCree's breath hitched. His eyes moved to Ana. His stomach flipped. “They could look over here any second.”

“They could.”

Satya moved around McCree so she could stand in front of him and coaxed him backward until he hit the wall. Satya dropped to her knees and pulled his cock free of his boxers to stroke it with both hands. “Do you care?”

McCree glanced down at her. Back at Ana. Down again. He swallowed.

“...No. So quit wastin’ your breath talking and just suck me off already.”

With a satisfied smile and a pleased hum, Satya pressed forward and took the head of McCree's cock into her mouth. McCree shivered when he felt the wet, hot embrace of her lips over him, and did his best to hold in his groan. Clearly, however, that was not good enough for Satya, because she reached to cup his balls and run a finger along his perineum, right where she knew he was most sensitive. This time, McCree wasn’t able to completely hold back his groan, and it came out choked.

He looked over at Ana and Fareeha. Fareeha had gone stock still, even more tense than she had been a moment ago when her mother had been yelling. McCree could practically hear the buzzing of the vibrator still inside her, and could only imagine how wet she was - if she hadn’t just actually come from the realization that her wife was sucking off their fuckbuddy right behind her while her mother watched.

And watch she did.

As soon as Ana realized what was going on (how could she not, with how loud Satya was being? With how she moaned and how hard she sucked?), her attention turned to McCree and Satya. She groaned, exasperated. "Can you two not keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

Satya just hummed, sending vibrations up along McCree's cock. He groaned and leaned back against the wall. He met Ana's eye and tried to at least look a little bit sheepish about it. "Sorry, ma'am..."

Ana's mouth snapped shut. She turned back to Fareeha, resolutely ignoring the two of them. Or trying to, at least, but her attention kept getting pulled back. Her yelling stuttered and her gaze moved from her daughter, curved in on herself with humiliation and arousal, to Satya sucking McCree's dick in the corner of the room, and back again. She continued to try to lecture Fareeha on having some pride and fighting to keep her wife happy, but every time she gained any traction with her words, she would look over at the two of them and lose her place again.

No, not the two of them, McCree realized. Ana was only looking at _him_.

Her eye kept moving over to him. Their gazes kept meeting, if only briefly; but every time Ana looked away and inevitably looked back, he held her gaze longer and longer. He thrust his hips in a steady rhythm into Satya's mouth, forcing his dick to the back of her throat. He didn't look at her once: he only had eyes for Ana right now. He wanted to see how she would react. How she _was_ reacting - when Satya nearly choked, her eye moved down to her bobbing head, but didn't stay there long: Ana looked up and down McCree's body, as if appraising him.

When her eye moved back to his face, McCree licked his lips. He saw the way Ana's breath hitched at the simple motion, and he suddenly got a devilish idea.

"Fuuuuck..." McCree moaned, one hand moving to the back of Satya's head while his eyes were still locked on Ana's. "Just like that. Gonna make me come so hard..."

Ana swallowed, lips parting just the slightest bit, and McCree bit his lip. It seemed Ana realized loud and clear that he was talking directly to her now.

_Good._

Although Ana's resolve had clearly wavered, she quickly snapped back to herself. "You two!" she snapped. She pushed past Fareeha and marched right over to McCree and Satya, ready to tear them apart if she had to. Right as she did, however, Satya pulled back from McCree and switched to jerking him off rapidly, aided by the thick coat of saliva she'd left on his cock. Whatever protest had been on the tip of Ana's tongue died as she looked down and took in the sight of McCree's thick, hard cock.

McCree drank in the sight of Ana unabashedly admiring his cock, and before he realized what was even happening, he came right across Satya's face. He did his best to watch Ana's reaction, and even in his euphoric state he somehow managed catch the way her pupil dilated at the sight of him coming in thick, hot ropes.

McCree wondered if Ana knew how hot that was.

Ana looked up at him again, expression shocked. The two of them stared at one another for a long moment, all thoughts of Fareeha and Satya gone from both of their minds until they heard Satya call out, "Fareeha! Come clean us up."

Not even Fareeha slinking over, kneeling down, and licking the cum from her wife's face was enough to snap McCree's attention away from Ana, but it was enough to snap Ana back to reality. She sucked in a harsh, annoyed breath through her teeth, and that was all the warning McCree got before she reached over, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out of the room.

Ana slammed the door behind herself and threw McCree against it. She was still just as strong as ever, even in spite of her age, and McCree was both thankful and incredibly turned on by that fact.

"Have you no shame?" Ana spit. McCree raised a brow. He opened his mouth, ready to tell Ana that from what he saw, she didn't seem to mind too much, but he was cut off before he got the chance. "Not only are you sleeping with my daughter's wife, you have the nerve to show off in front of her! And her _mother_!"

"Show off?" McCree repeated, against his better judgement. Ana's expression shifted suddenly, from annoyed to surprised to sly. McCree licked his lips. He liked what he saw.

"You heard me," Ana said, her voice dropping. "I saw the way you were looking at me. And that's not all I saw." She cast a surreptitious look down at McCree's cock, which, though softening, was still hanging out of his pants. "McCree, I am thrilled to hear Satya is having a child. But that is not enough for me."

"...Ma'am?" McCree swallowed. He had an idea of where this was going, but didn't dare to speak. He didn't want to jinx it.

Ana leaned over and ghosted her lips against McCree’s ear. “You get in there, knock up my daughter, and get me a proper grandchild, and then Mommy will give you a treat.”

McCree's mouth snapped shut. He stared at Ana, not daring to believe for a second that he had heard what he thought he'd heard, but there was an undeniable stirring in his loins again as he played that one word in his mind over and over again in her voice: _Mommy_.

Ana looked down, smugly pleased at the way McCree's cock twitched under the attention of her eye. She reached forward and trailed a hand along McCree's pelvis, skirting dangerously close to the base of his cock, but avoiding it at the last second. "Lost your tongue?" she asked.

McCree swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Good. Then have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ana's eye narrowed, her lips drawn in a sinful smirk. "I think I misheard you. Yes _who?_ "

"Yes, Mommy." The words came out as little more than a breathless gasp. McCree's cock was nearly fully erect now, just from Ana's words alone. He didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life.

And he was determined to do his mommy proud.

"Good." Ana pulled McCree away from the wall and turned him around to face the door. She came up close behind him, pressing her chest to his back and placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his ass. "Now get in there and give my cuck of a daughter what she deserves."

 

\------

 

McCree threw the door open.

Symmetra and Pharah sat on the floor against the opposite wall, Symmetra stroking her wife's hair with one hand and gently coaxing the vibe out of her with the other. Fareeha gasped and panted, clearly trying to stay still, but squirming beneath Symmetra's hands anyway. Normally, McCree would have been happy to watch and wait his turn, but not this time. He was a man on a mission.

He stalked over to the two women, knelt down in front of them, and reached out for Pharah. Symmetra finished taking the vibrator out, and as soon as it was cast aside, McCree got right to work: he pulled Pharah's head down until she was face-to-face with his cock and pushed her mouth onto it.

She didn't take it in right away, still hazy from her last orgasm (apparently a powerful one), but after a moment she got the message and greedily sucked McCree down. If McCree hadn't been so focused on the end goal of fucking Fareeha so hard and so full she'd burst, he probably would have marveled at the realization that he was technically getting three blowjobs in the span of a few hours; but no, he was far too taken with the thought of pleasing his mommy and finally getting to fuck her senseless.

It was a dream come true.

"McCree, she has had enough," Satya said beside him. McCree just laughed.

"Nah, I don't think she has," he said. "And besides, I think it's about time she got to pay you back some for everything you've been puttin' her through."

"What do you..."

"Hey, Squirt." McCree yanked on Pharah's hair, forcibly pulling her off his cock. Fareeha shivered at the use of her old childhood nickname, as she was wont to do. "Get up and turn around."

Drunk and delirious off the high of orgasm, Fareeha did as McCree commanded and stood up on wobbly legs. She turned around, bracing herself against the wall with both hands when McCree pressed on the small of her back to bend her over. He slid a finger along her soaking labia and grinned. "Well, would you look at that? Already so wet for me."

"McCree, what are you--!"

McCree ignored Satya's protest and shoved his cock deep, deep inside of Fareeha. She screamed out, eyes rolling to the back of her head and lips curving into a blissful smile.

McCree leaned over and purred into Fareeha's ear. “You're so soft inside,” he praised her. “Your wife must've had you coming like crazy. How many did she get outta you?”

Pharah didn't answer at first. She was too breathless to form words, but after a rough tug on her hair for encouragement, she managed to find her voice again.

“I… I don't know,” she whined. “F-five… or maybe six? I don't… Nnnngh, Jesse, please…”

She rocked her hips back against McCree, who had gone still to allow her to speak. But on her insistence, he began to move again, wasting no time in pounding her soft, gaping pussy. He grinned as he pulled her hair again, arching her neck and cutting off her next cry of ecstasy. “Good girl,” he said. “Now let's see if we can't get you one more.”

He let go of her hair so he could put both hands on Fareeha's hips, pads of his fingers digging into the meat of them. He held her as steady as he could as he thrust roughly into her, the sound of his pelvis colliding with her beautiful, thick ass over and over again, _slap slap slapping_ as Fareeha moaned and gasped and shouted, almost loud enough to ring in his ears. For a moment, that was everything that existed: Fareeha Amari and her slick, overused pussy clenching and pulling him in deeper, deeper, deeper - just begging him to knock her up.

And once he did, once Fareeha's belly was swollen and heavy with child, then he would finally be allowed in Ana’s bed. He could hear her voice now: "Come, Jesse, come for Mommy..."

The thought was too much. With a groan so breathless it sounded like McCree had been sucker-punched, he came, harder than he ever had in his life. He didn't stop thrusting, though; he closed his eyes, imagining Ana beneath him, that it was his Mommy clenching around him as he filled her full of his seed.

He slowed down when the last bursts of his orgasm eventually slowed and stopped, but Fareeha clearly hadn't had enough yet. She kept moving, pushing herself back onto him and encouraging him to keep going. It took McCree a second, but once he gathered his wits once again, he was happy to oblige her. He had to get her pregnant, after all - even though he came so much he could feel some of it dripping out of Fareeha as she moved (was there really so much it couldn't all fit?), he figured it was best to make sure. One or two more loads wouldn't hurt.

He chuckled and began to pick his rhythm back up. "Thirsty for it, ain't you?" he mumbled, voice thick and hoarse. Teeth exposed in a smug grin, he turned his head to look at Symmetra, fully intent on rubbing it in her face how much her wife loved his cock, but he stopped short when he saw that, although she was clearly seething with anger, brows knitted and teeth bared just the slightest bit, Satya was watching the two of them with rapt attention. Hand between her legs, one slender and graceful finger furiously worked at her clit while two more were plunged deep inside of her glistening cunt.

McCree grinned at her. Satya glared back.

"Aw, c'mon now, that ain't nice," he said. "'Specially when you're so clearly enjoyin' the show."

A strained, breathless laugh rose from Fareeha in front of McCree. She turned to her wife, bracing herself against the wall with her elbows. "H-How does it feel, Sati?" she said. "Now it's y-your turn to suffer and watch while he fucks me..."

Satya moaned loudly, throwing her head back as her hips bucked into her own touch. She didn't answer, clearly not willing to admit how much she was obviously _not_ suffering in the slightest (except perhaps for her ego), but it hardly mattered: her body spoke for her.

A thick glob of semen slipped out of Fareeha and fell to the floor. McCree heard it land against the tile, and his eyes widened. Now _there_ was an idea.

He stopped thrusting and pulled out of Fareeha suddenly. She whined, loud and pathetic, already missing the feel of his cock. McCree reached over and pet her head. "Don't worry, Squirt, I'll get right back to fuckin' you properly in a sec. Just do me a quick favour and come over here?"

Wordlessly, Fareeha pushed herself off from the wall and followed McCree over to where Satya sat on the floor still fingering herself. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her wrist, forcing the motions of her hand to cease. When Satya did stop, she glared at McCree, and for a second he wasn't sure she wouldn't spit in his face. Before she had a chance to, though, he let go of her hand and gently pushed her over to lie on the floor.

"Trust me," he said, voice low. Satya's brows twitched, but she did not protest. McCree took that as consent and he climbed off her so he could guide Fareeha over her wife.

"Just like that," he said, arranging Fareeha's legs so she was able to straddle Satya's face. Once she was in place, McCree moved back behind Fareeha and positioned himself at her entrance, still slick and dripping.

"Jesse, please," Fareeha begged, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Not yet, Squirt," he said as he reached over to place a hand to her back, right between her shoulder blades. He pushed down, gently coaxing Fareeha to lower her head. "I think Satya's been a good girl, don't you? She probably deserves a bit of a break."

Comprehension dawned on both women's faces at once. Fareeha smiled and eagerly went to work, fingers spreading her wife's labia apart so she could slip her tongue between the wet folds and start lapping at her clit. Satya gasped, back arching off the ground, high enough that she was soon face-to-face with Fareeha's pussy.

McCree put his hand under her head to support it, and to make sure she had no escape. "But that don't mean you can just sit there and relax. You gotta help me finish her off too, understand?"

"Yes," Satya breathed, and she too immediately went to work.

Now that both women were happily eating one another out, McCree decided it was time he got back to the matter at hand. He buried himself deep inside Fareeha again, only to pull out and immediately slam back in one, two, three times.

Fareeha moaned into Satya's pussy. The vibrations of it must have felt good, because Satya moaned almost immediately, too. Now certain that this was a good pace, McCree kept it up, slamming in and out of Fareeha until he could feel her tighten and clamp down around him.

Fareeha made no sound as she came at last. The only indication McCree had that she had finished was how she had nearly collapsed entirely on top of her wife, and how impossibly tight she had gotten around him. If she hadn't been so wet already, McCree wasn't sure he would have been able to move. But he could, and with just a few more thrusts, he was blowing yet another massive load inside her.

Just like before, there was too much for her to be able to take it all. This time, however, there was somewhere for it to go: as McCree finished and the twitching of his cock subsided, Symmetra opened her mouth wide and caught whatever she could that leaked out, swallowing it down greedily and gratefully. McCree could barely see her, but when he felt the tip of her tongue slide against the base of his cock as she attempted to catch every little drop she could, realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he came again. He wasn't sure how he managed to fill Fareeha up even more - he hadn't had nearly enough time to recover - but sure enough, he could feel it sloshing around and leaking out of her, as if being forced out.

He pulled out when his third orgasm finished and left him completely exhausted. Satya kept licking at her wife's folds, trying to catch anything she might have missed. McCree sighed, half-laughing, and reached over to trace around Fareeha's gaping hole. He thumbed at some of the jizz Satya had missed and lazily tried to push it back in. Fareeha clenched around his thumb and McCree smiled. He had to make sure nothing was wasted if he wanted to get her pregnant, after all.

Once they'd finished and Fareeha was suitably cleaned up, the three of them laid together on the floor, gathered up in each other’s arms. McCree chanced a glance over at Satya and noticed that she was soaking wet, too. Fareeha had done her job and made her come, and from the looks of it, she'd done a damn good job. Satya's eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell heavily against Fareeha’s side as she tried to regain her breath.

McCree let his head fall back against the floor. A dopey grin spread over his face. Just five minutes, he told himself, and then they'd clean the room up. But for just a moment, it was nice to cuddle with his two mistresses.

And then the waiting game would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of the "request," with a great big helping of McAna with a mommy kink. Bon appetit ;)

It took nearly two months, but it worked.

A knock on his door startled McCree from his nap. He stood up, stretching his arms high enough above his head that his back popped, and walked to the door. He was set to leave on a mission tomorrow morning, and everyone on base knew it, so he couldn’t think of who would possibly be disturbing him when he should have been preparing for his flight.

The moment he opened the door, he understood.

Before him stood Ana Amari, arms folded across her chest and a smirk playing at her lips. Her eye roved over McCree appraisingly, like she was undressing him in her head.

And that was all McCree needed to see.

“Get in here,” he growled.

McCree grabbed Ana and dragged her into his room. She wasted no time in reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down into a searing kiss. She opened her mouth to let him in and McCree hungrily obliged, tracing every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. He prodded at the roof of her mouth, lapped at her tongue, glided over each and every ridge of her teeth. It was like the first drink of whiskey after a long, sober week, and he felt his knees go weak when Ana moaned into his mouth.

She pulled away first, but did not go far. “Good job, Jesse,” she whispered. “Looks like I’ll have a proper grandchild yet.”

“Anything for you, Mommy,” McCree said in response, and he _felt_ the visceral shudder that ran through Ana.

She pushed him backwards. McCree stumbled and opened his mouth to ask what the problem was, but he was stopped by the deliciously hungry look on her face.

“Bed,” Ana said. Commanded. “ _Now_.”

And McCree did as he was told.

He lay, back flat on the bed. Ana was on him in a second, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips as she bent over to capture his mouth in another deep, bruising kiss. McCree’s hands wrapped around her, one settling on the small of her back and one slipping through her bangs and around to the back of her head to hold her in place. He felt her tongue brush against the roof of his mouth and he groaned, arching up into her and pulling her down to meet him.

The friction was delicious; her pelvis brushed against his and she broke away, shivering and trying to hold back a moan, but McCree just leaned up and kissed her again, and again, peppering her beautiful face with feather-light kisses.  “It’s okay,” he whispered between kisses. “You can be loud. Let me hear you, Mommy.”

Ana huffed, her lips quirking upwards as she tried to hold back her laughter. “Is that what you want, baby?”

“Yeah,” McCree said, breathless. God, he could have listened to her call him her baby all day. “More ‘n anything.”

“Then ask nicely.” Ana smirked down at McCree and adjusted herself on his lap to grind down into it properly. It was like an electric current going through him, like a thousand warm, sweet pinpricks under his skin. McCree was helpless to resist her.

“Please,” he said. “Let me hear ya. I wanna hear my Mommy moan for me. I wanna hear how good I’m bein’ for her.”

That did it. Ana’s mouth fell open on a groan, and it was like music to McCree’s ears. He bucked his hips, trying to grind up against her, loving the way heat seeped through the layers of fabric between them. Ana must have been unbearably hot under her clothes…

And that gave McCree an idea.

He lifted her off him and tugged at her pants. Getting the message quickly, Ana helped him get them off. She went to remove her underwear, too, but McCree stopped her, too impatient to wait any longer. He dragged her back over him until her legs were positioned on either side of his face and he leaned up to kiss her pussy through her underwear, pleased to find how wet they already were.

He was right. The heat was incredible.

McCree moaned and shuddered beneath Ana. He felt her tense above him and heard her gasp from the vibrations of his mouth. Fuck, she felt so good - and tasted good, too, as he found out when he pressed the flat of his tongue against her cunt. He could taste her through the fabric, and fuck, he didn’t think he would ever get enough of it. He didn’t think he could wait until he could taste her directly.

So he didn’t. McCree tugged the bottom of Ana’s panties aside and slipped his tongue between her soaking wet lips, licking up her juices as they flowed freely out of her.

Ana moaned and gasped above him, rocking her hips to better feel him. It made him sloppy and wet, and although normally he would have liked that, right now McCree wanted to do things right. He wanted to show his Mommy a good time. He wanted to feel her, all of her, everywhere.

He dug his fingers into Ana’s thighs and held her down, steadied her, until she slowed her movements and let him do as he pleased. Once he could, McCree pressed his face into Ana’s crotch as far as he could, greedily inhaling her scent. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, running over it rapidly before sliding it back and slipping it into her properly. Ana twitched above him and tried to grind down, but McCree held her firmly in place as he tongue-fucked her.

Ana tensed and shuddered. Her fists clenched at her sides, one of them coming up so she could bite down on it. McCree squeezed her thigh and looked up at her pleadingly, silently asking her not to hold back. Luckily, his Mommy was just as sharp as ever, so she understood him right away and let her hand drop again. She whined for him, gasped and mewled and crooned until he finally, finally got her to come.

If Ana had been soaked before, she was absolutely _drenched_ now.

She backed up off him once the last shuddering remnants of her orgasm evaporated (and it took a while, too; McCree was quite proud of himself over it). Ana smiled blearily down at him as she removed her ruined panties completely. McCree was mesmerized - he couldn’t look away as she stripped them, then her shirt and bra, and dropped them on the bed. Ana smirked at him knowingly, clearly enjoying the positive attention.

“Like what you see?” she asked. McCree nodded dumbly, his mouth too dry to properly form a response. Ana laughed.

“Good. Now why don’t you show me the same, baby boy? Then maybe Mommy will give you a treat.”

McCree licked his lips eagerly. He’d momentarily forgotten that he’d just eaten Ana out, but he was reminded promptly when the taste of her lingering on his lips once again flooded his mouth. McCree felt his cock twitch painfully in his pants. He almost came right then and there, just at the _thought_ of his mommy blessing him with a treat.

He managed to hold his composure, though, albeit barely. He took a second to admire Ana’s naked body (never had he seen anything or anyone so beautiful), and then backed off the bed to strip himself. He made sure to go slowly, unbuttoning his shirt and jeans without looking. The whole time, he maintained eye contact with Ana, and she eagerly - hungrily - watched him.

When he slid off his pants, Ana broke gaze with him to watch as he freed his cock. When he saw the way her pupil dilated, a pleased thrill ran through him. McCree knew he was big, and that as far as dicks went, had a pretty good-looking one. Still, seeing Ana very obviously salivating over it was a nice confidence boost.

He reached down and took the base in his hand. It was all he could do not to shiver and moan at even that light touch; he was so hard, so horny, even the slightest movement threatened to unravel him. But he couldn’t let that happen, not until his mommy had had her fill of him.

Speaking of…

Ana crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for McCree. He stepped closer to her, letting her hold him by the hips and guide him to her mouth. She licked her lips and let her eyes rove over it a moment, basking in the idea that she was finally going to get to touch it, to taste it, just like she had so clearly wanted the first time she had seen it.

“Go ahead,” McCree said quietly, gently trying to encourage her. “I’m all yours, Mommy.”

Ana surged forward.

McCree had to admit, in all his fantasies, ranging all the way back from when he was a teenager right up to just this morning, he had never expected Ana to be so eager. He had imagined her going slowly, trying to tease him in that coy way she did when they were training – he pictured her kissing the tip, licking the head, then trailing her lips over the shaft to kiss and suck at the base. But this Ana was nothing like the one in his fantasies - she was better. Hundreds and hundreds of leagues better.

Ana moaned shamelessly as she took McCree all the way to the back of her throat. He was big enough she couldn’t take the whole of his cock into her mouth, but damn, did she ever try. McCree could feel her throat spasm and flutter around him, like she was trying to swallow him whole.

And that was when he realized - she wasn’t gagging.

_Ana had no gag reflex._

If someone had told McCree he had died and gone to heaven right then and there, he would have believed them, because he couldn’t tell the difference between that and the earth-shattering orgasm that rocked him. He saw stars behind his eyelids, felt nothing but the white-hot heat of Ana’s mouth around him try to swallow everything he gave her. And she took it all, swallowing it down like she hadn’t drank in days.

When McCree finally opened his eyes, Ana was looking up at him from where she still clung to his cock by her mouth. He could see the deep wrinkles around her eyes that indicated she was smiling, though if it was smug or just plain pleased, he couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter, so long as he made his Mommy happy.

He reached down to stroke Ana’s hair, and she slowly slid off his softening cock. She wasn’t content to leave it at that, though; Ana reached over with one hand and began to stroke McCree back to full hardness, her long, calloused fingers wrapping around him and squeezing.

McCree gasped, eyes fluttering shut again.

“Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got in you,” he heard Ana say. He shook his head.

“N-no…”

“Hm? What was that?”

“No, Mommy.”

“Good.” Ana squeezed him hard, then let go of him. “Because Mommy’s not done with you yet.”

She beckoned him back to the bed with her free hand, and McCree followed. This time, it was Ana who lay down flat on it. She guided him to hover above her and kneel between her legs before pulling him down into a kiss. It was slow this time, savoury; McCree wondered if she was trying to taste herself on him, like he was on her.

He didn’t want to admit how hot he found that.

When they pulled apart, Ana’s gaze moved over his body. She took in every inch of it, her hands lightly tracing over his chest, his stomach, his sides, his ass. “Look at you,” she breathed. “You’ve gotten so big. So handsome. Hard to believe you’re the same man Gabriel found at the side of the road all those years ago.”

McCree smiled. “Wasn’t easy,” he said. “Had to work hard to get a body like this. But I had a pretty good motivator.”

“Oh? And what was that?”

“Always kinda hoped you’d notice.”

Ana’s eye narrowed, sultry and seductive, and she purred: “Tell me more.”

McCree shivered. He looked Ana over a moment, still hardly daring to believe he was here right now, about to make love to the woman he’d fantasized about for years. She was a lot older, sure, but just as beautiful as ever - maybe even more so now, with how soft her skin looked in contrast to the scars that marked and marred it. She was everything McCree had dreamed of and more. How could he possibly put that into words?

Ana wanted it, though, so he tried. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her gently. “Used to do all kinds of crazy stuff tryin’ to get you to look at me.” He kissed her cheek. “Any time you’d come into the shootin’ range while I was there, I’d make as much noise as I could. Shoot faster. Clumsier. Wasn’t sure if I wanted you to see how good I was or how much work I needed.”

He laughed. Ana reached up to pinch his cheek. “And you did need work.”

“Did I ever. Not so much now, though.”

Ana raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Once again, McCree grinned down at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you just how good I am later. I ain’t done with my story yet.”

Ana shivered. “Go on, then.”

McCree laughed and slowly, gently, touched his prosthetic fingertips to Ana’s collarbone. He traced a line past it, over her sternum, down to her breast. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb and delighted in the way her entire body shivered, in how she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “That’s it, Mommy. Relax.”

He took her breast in his hand and massaged it, squeezing just firmly enough to make her feel good, but gently enough not to overdo it. When Ana sighed contentedly, McCree continued: “I’m surprised you never noticed any of the dumb shit I pulled off to get your attention. You seriously never noticed? I even used to do that thing where I’d lift my shirt up and wipe my forehead with it.”

“Of course I noticed,” Ana breathed. “But you weren’t much to look at for the first two years.”

“Harsh.” McCree flicked her nipple with his thumb, making Ana jerk and gasp. “But fair.”

Ana chuckled softly. “You got better, though. Gabriel trained you well.”

“So you _were_ payin’ attention.”

Ana tilted her head to the side in a sort of half-shrug. “Of course. But you were young, Jesse. By that time, yes, you were an adult, but the age gap was still worrisome. And I was married.”

“Didn’t I know it.” McCree sighed longingly - twenty long years of pining all let out in that one noise. “I knew I didn’t have a chance. Not with him there, not with you havin’ Fareeha to look out for. But that didn’t stop me fantasizin’. I used to think about it all the time, y’know. About sleepin’ with you and Sam walkin’ in. About you not even carin’ about him ‘cause you were havin’ so much fun bouncin’ on my dick.”

Another full-body shiver from Ana, and this time with a delicious little moan to accompany it. With his free hand, McCree traced another line down Ana’s stomach, over her hips, and finally between her legs. He slipped a finger between her labia and rubbed at her clit. Ana gasped once again, her legs lifting and toes curling on either side of McCree. She was soaking wet - so ready, so desperate for him. She could probably even take him as he was, right now - raw and so hard it almost hurt.

But that wasn’t enough. McCree wanted more.

He shifted between Ana’s legs, moving so he was lying down flat on the bed. Ana followed the movement with her eye, already knowing exactly what McCree was about to do. He kissed the inside of her right thigh. “Used to think about this, too,” he whispered, breath tickling her skin. “About how much I wanted to go down on you. How much I wanted to treat you right.

“And now I get to.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, McCree pressed forward and kissed Ana’s damp lips before sliding his tongue between them. It moved easily, propelled by her slick, which McCree eagerly lapped up.

It was like an aphrodisiac, finally getting to taste Ana. Just once wasn’t enough. She tasted better - so much better - than he’d ever dreamed, and it spurred him on, pushed him to lick from hole to clit over and over and over again. He went slowly at first, wanting to savour her this time, but with every little noise Ana made, he moved faster - especially when he reached her clit. McCree swirled his tongue around the swollen nub before vigorously lapping at it. With every flick of the tongue, Ana twitched: her legs spasmed; her hips jolted upward; her toes and fists curled and clenched; her pussy fluttered, desperate to be filled.

McCree couldn’t help but oblige. His real hand moved from where it held Ana’s thigh, and though he tried to gently stroke along her slit, Ana moved at just the right moment that McCree’s finger easily slipped inside her.

“Fuck,” McCree grunted, subconsciously reaching between his own legs to grasp his cock and relieve some of the pressure building up there. He looked up to Ana’s face, and what he saw almost made him come then and there: she smirked down at him as she rolled her hips, riding his fingers like they were made for her. Ana reached for the back of McCree’s head and stroked his hair.

“Don’t stop now, Jesse. Mommy’s almost there.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. At the same moment she pushed him down, McCree surged forward, going at her cunt with both his hand and tongue with renewed fervor. He wanted so badly to be good for his Mommy, to make her come for him again, to make her feel good…

He took her clit between his lips and sucked. Ana cried out, her entire body going tense, and McCree felt a rush of fluid spill over his chin and all around his hand. Ana’s orgasm rocked her body in waves: she undulated from head to toe over and over again as if it were pulsing through her. McCree kept going through it all, kept trying to coax more and more out of Ana. He was so focused on his task that he wasn’t even sure if this was just one long orgasm, or a bunch of smaller ones in rapid succession. He supposed he’d done well either way.

When Ana finally fell limp, McCree pulled back. He licked his lips and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. There was no way he would be able to clean all the ejaculate clinging to his beard with just one motion, but he decided that was a problem for later. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss Ana, every inch of her, to show her how happy he was, how perfect she was, how much he worshipped everything about her.

And he did, starting from her thigh, down to her knee, her calf, her shin, her ankle, the sole of her foot. He kissed every one of her toes, then moved back up the other leg. He dragged his lips up over her pelvis. He kissed her hips, her stomach, her ribs; he lingered at her chest, taking his time to suck at her breasts and leave hickeys below her collarbone.

Ana could hardly find enough voice to moan as McCree lavished her with attention, but her little gasps and catches of breath were more than enough affirmation for McCree. He kissed a line up one side of her neck, then the other, and kissed below her earlobe before kissing a path to her lips. Ana turned her head to meet him and opened her mouth to let McCree without even being prompted. McCree groaned into her mouth, shivered when she swallowed the noise and brought her arms up to tangle in his hair. He had never felt so vulnerable, so needy, so _loved_.

Ana must have known. She must have, because she took things slow, rubbed his back and his shoulders and let him relax and melt into her. She held him as they kissed, pressed herself against him, brought him closer and closer to her. McCree slotted against her perfectly, his balls and the base of his cock pressed up against her still-wet cunt while his tip prodded her stomach just below the navel. He wanted to slip inside her so badly, to finally feel her wet heat engulf him entirely, but he couldn’t make himself pull away. Ana was so soft, so warm, so perfect. He wanted to stay like this with her forever.

But she had other plans.

Ana’s hands slid from McCree’s shoulders to hold either side of his face, and she slowly pulled him away from her. They leaned forward at the same time, foreheads pressing together softly. Ana smiled at McCree, and he smiled back.

“Mommy,” he breathed. “May I…?”

Ana nodded. “Yes, baby,” she whispered. “Yes.”

She lifted her legs. Held them open with both hands. McCree looked down, pulled back, and positioned himself. He looked into Ana’s eye and smiled at her. When she nodded, he pushed himself in.

She felt like heaven.

Ana was soft and warm around him, still wet and pliable from her orgasm. McCree had to hold himself back, had to move slowly, otherwise he was sure he wouldn’t last. It was like everything he’d ever felt toward Ana rushed to the forefront of his mind, culminating in the sheer bliss of finally having her in the way he’d always wanted. But it was more than that now, more than just a lustful fantasy. This was more like…

It was like coming home.

“Fuck, Mommy…” McCree’s eyes fluttered shut as the last few inches of his cock sunk inside of Ana. He shivered and grit his teeth, just trying to remind himself to breathe. “You’re so…”

He felt a hand come to the back of his head and stroke his hair. When he opened his eyes, Ana was smiling up at him despite the drawn lines of her face. She fluttered around him, clenching and unclenching as she tried to get used to his girth. Or maybe she was just trying to make him feel good. McCree didn’t know, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay, that she was enjoying this, that she was just as happy as he was.

Ana must have seen the worry written in his face, because she stroked his cheek reassuringly. “It’s okay, baby,” she said. “You can move. You can fuck your mommy as hard as you like.”

McCree shuddered. Ana clenched down around him.

He pulled back.

Ana’s mouth fell open on a shuddering moan. McCree pushed forward again. He was careful to keep the pace slow and shallow at first, not wanting to overdo it too quickly. He wanted this to last - wanted to coax Ana into another orgasm, not just pull his own from her. No, McCree wasn’t going to let himself come until he knew Ana had.

It didn’t take long.

As soon as McCree began to pick up the pace even just that little bit, he could feel Ana tighten around him. She twitched and writhed under him, gasping and groaning deliciously as she moved.

“You like that, Mommy?” McCree asked. This time, he was the one who reached over to stroke her cheek. “You like it when I give it to you hard?”

“Ah! Nngh -- yes, yes, baby, I--”

McCree groaned and slammed in harder, and that was all it took to have Ana come for him once again, gushing all around him as her pussy drew impossibly tight.

McCree curled in on himself. It was all he could do to hold himself up, but he knew he couldn’t stop now - he had to keep going through this, had to make his mommy feel good. Had to keep going until she was done with him.

He couldn’t last forever, though. McCree knew that, but he wasn’t ready for this to end yet. He had to force himself to stop when Ana finally unclenched around him, when her body finally fell back to the bed, limp and relaxed.

She looked up at him, dazed. McCree smiled back shakily, waiting for… he wasn’t sure what, exactly. Something. Anything.

Ana laughed and reached up to cup his face in both her hands. “Good boy,” she said.

McCree came.

It hit him all at once, all out of nowhere. He hadn’t been expecting just her words - just the sound of her voice - to set him off like that. But they had - _she_ had - and he couldn’t stop it. He groaned as he spilled himself inside of her, hips jerking arrhythmically as he filled her up just like he’d always dreamed.

Ana held him through it, pulling him to her breast and stroking his hair soothingly. “There’s my good boy. There’s Mommy’s good boy,” she whispered, sending sweet frission shivers through McCree’s spine and almost igniting him all over again. The angle was awkward, but McCree hardly noticed with how damn _good_ he felt, buried inside her and riding out the longest, sweetest orgasm he’d ever had.

It took him ages to come back to earth. When he finally did, he realized he was lying on his side, pressed flush against Ana’s body. His head rested between her shoulder and her chest, and he groaned, nuzzling into her like she was the best damn pillow he’d ever slept on.

“Are you with me, baby boy?” Ana asked. McCree hummed - not an answer, really, but it was good enough for her all the same. She laughed and played with the ends of his hair.

It was then that McCree realized something was off. Ana smelled… different. Like the dark, alluring smell of a freshly-lit cigar.

He looked up. Ana met his gaze with a smirk, waving the cigar between her fingers (when had she had time to light up? How long had he been out for?). All the air was quickly sucked from McCree’s lungs as he gazed at her in awe. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as sexy in his life as Ana smoking a stolen cigar.

“Is something the matter, Jesse?” Ana asked with all the grace and smarm of someone who knew exactly what she was doing. All McCree could really do in response was snap his gaping jaw shut and shake his head.

“No, ma’am. Exact opposite, really.”

“Good.” Ana took a drag and blew a stream of smoke up at the ceiling. “Because you’re going to have to get used to this.”

“Get used to what?”

Ana smirked again and gestured to herself with the cigar. McCree’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“You mean…?”

“You’re moving in with me. Effective immediately.”

McCree shot up and immediately crawled over Ana’s lap. He felt a telltale twitch in his groin as Ana’s words sunk in. “You’re serious? Not just pullin’ my leg here?”

Ana scoffed and leaned in close. “Only if you keep being good for Mommy.”

McCree grinned. “I’ll be the best damn boy you ever had.” 

Ana grinned. He kissed her slowly, and the game began again.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
